Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to head mounted display devices, and more particularly to thermal energy management in such devices.
Description of the Related Art
Head mounted display (HMD) devices typically incorporate a mobile device or display panels and other electronic computing components to create and display various types of content, including virtual reality (VR) content, augmented reality (AR) content, and the like. During operation, HMD devices and mobile devices generate thermal energy. This energy may manifest as a hot surface or may generate hot air currents that may be uncomfortable for a user wearing the HMD device. Further, this thermal energy may degrade operational performance of the devices, especially those devices that require computationally intense activity to render video for display via the HMD device.